Lost And Found
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Cagalli lost something very dear to her, and she finds it once again in a bluehaired Coordinator. AthrunXCagalli


Author's notes: Ooohhh! I have been writing so many angsty fics lately! And I do not know why!

Enjoy this fic and please review! And this is another AsuCaga in the bag for me! Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Lost And Found **

Cagalli crouched in a corner of her bedroom, her knees were up to her face and her arms were wrapped around them. The room was dark and there was an enormous storm outside, torrential rains hitting down mercilessly on the battered earth. Strong winds howled vengefully accompanied by the occasional but deafening roar of thunder which gave quite an impact. A flash of lightening broke through the sky, lighting it up with a ghostly aura. The thunder followed soon after releasing its wrath. All this made Cagalli's big bedroom seem like it was inhabited by unseen beings besides her. Cagalli pulled the blanket she had draped over herself closer to her. The room was indeed haunted and she was afraid of it. Something called "loneliness" was haunting the room and it was exactly what she feared.

Cagalli remembered her childhood. It was in the same bedroom. She was not afraid of the darkness of the night, but it was different when a storm was raiding the world just outside of her comfortable room. She would huddle in her bed with the sheets over her, shivering and hoping the storm would die out soon. It was at that moment when her father, Uzumi Nara Attha, the Lion of Orb would enter the room to check on his dear princess.

"Cagalli." He would say in a soothing voice while patting where he thought her head would be under the blanket.

Cagalli would then emerge from her shelter which obviously did not provide enough protection for her.

"Father!" Cagalli would look up with her frightened eyes and jump into his embrace where she felt she might be safe. She clung onto him tightly.

"Cagalli." Uzumi would stroke her blonde hair reassuringly. "Don't worry, Father will always be here for you. I will give you strength and you will never need to be afraid anymore."

Uzumi's words were all Cagalli needed. Just as he had said, they gave the young Cagalli courage. Cagalli never feared the storms anymore. Her dearest father was always there to say the words.

However, Cagalli did not realise something until much later. The source of courage did not come from the words, but from her father. After his death, the courage bestowed upon her was suddenly gone. Cagalli felt like she was being emptied of something important. She feared the storms again. This time it was of a different calibre, and it felt even worse than it did when she was young. She loathed the threatening thunder, the eerie clouds, the blinding lightning and the unwelcome winds and rain. They always brought to her an icy feeling and reminded her vividly of the pain of losing a loved one.

Just then, Cagalli's bedroom door creaked open slowly. Cagalli was unafraid. She was so frightened of another overwhelming presence nothing else could scare her.

"Cagalli?" Athrun's said carefully. He had come in to check on Cagalli as he was worried she would be afraid of the storm. It was a terrible one and many servants were already losing sleep because of it. He also did not want to incur Cagalli's wrath as she was unforgiving to anyone who tried to disturb her beauty sleep. Athrun had expected Cagalli to be sleeping comfortably on her bed, her blankets keeping her petite body warm. He had been proven wrong.

Athrun caught sight of Cagalli huddled forlornly in a corner with blankets draped around her. "Cagalli, what are you doing?" Athrun asked in surprise.

Athrun walked over to where Cagalli was. As he went over, he noticed something foreign about her. This Cagalli was different from the usual Cagalli. _"She looks so sad…and distant…" _Athrun noted while hastening his steps.

Cagalli did not even bother looking up at the approaching Athrun. Her mind was somewhere else. Athrun was getting worried.

"Cagalli?" Athrun said softly as he knelt down in front of her. It seemed to Athrun as if Cagalli had gone to hide in a shell. "Cagalli? What's the matter?"

Cagalli finally raised her eyes to meet Athrun's. Those lovely amber orbs were shrouded by grief and loneliness and the energy and fire in them were seriously lacking.

"Cagalli! Are you all right?" Athrun asked again. This time, the worry in his voice was evident. He did not know what had happened to his dear Cagalli.

"I'm afraid…" Cagalli said quietly.

Athrun heard it. He could also see Cagalli was not afraid of the storm, but something else, perhaps brought by the storm. He watched as she shivered. He wasn't sure it was because of the cold or the fear which seemed to be engulfing her very soul. Athrun was anxious to return Cagalli to her usual self but was unsure of the exact thing to do.

Athrun instinctively hugged Cagalli tightly, allowing his body heat to warm her cold body. He held her for a long time before whispering into her ear.

"Don't be afraid Cagalli, I will always be here for you. I will give you the strength you need."

Cagalli opened her eyes wide at this. She felt as if the empty space within her had been filled by something, something she had craved ever since her father left her. Her soul, haunted by the bitter cold, was now thawing out due to Athrun's warmth. She hugged him back, wanting his warmth to envelope her entirely. Athrun noticed this and gave a small smile while gently stroking her hair. Cagalli held onto Athrun tightly, never ever wanting to let him go. She had found in him the long-lost courage which had been missing in her for so long. He returned to her the strength she thought she could never recover. Bit by bit, it slowly seeped back into her barren soul, filling it with life again. Cagalli was thankful Athrun was by her side. She was determined never to lose someone she loved so dearly ever again.

* * *

Author's notes: My characters seem a bit OOC. Oh well...please review.


End file.
